


Just Like Old Times

by Caius



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Decepticons Win, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: PWP from a "Decepticons win" AU, featuring Sentinel as Shockwave's sex slave, a collar and leash, and Ultra Magnus’ office.Written for Zekkass on tumblr, prompt, "things you said with no space between us".





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).



Sentinel flinched as his captor -- never his master, never! -- hauled him into the Magnus' office, pulling him by a leash and collar wrapped around his neck.

"Not here," Sentinel insisted, his voice horse from yelling and from other rough used. "Not here--!" 

Shockwave turned back and raised his optic at him. "No? I thought you'd enjoy a more...familiar surroundings. Kneeling under the Magnus' desk, just like old times, right, Sentinel 'Prime'?" 

"No!" Sentinel growled, but of course Shockwave knew. Longarm knew, and had so _kindly_ covered for the Magnus' indiscretions. "That was _different_ , Ultra was a _good Autobot_ , not an --!" his voice glitched into static, Sentinel's collar cutting off his insults as Shockwave tugged the leash and forced him over the threshold. 

"Thought you'd have...redecorated..." Sentinel bit out, staring at the office in horror. Magnus' stuff was still there, not even dusty (cleaning drones must still be working, Sentinel realized), as though Magnus had just stepped out for a moment, and not been killed by an evil Decepticon spy. " _I_ would have..." Sentinel said, his processor trying to slip away to its happy place, where he was Magnus and everyone loved _him_ and he had everything in this office arranged the way he liked it and there'd never be dust under the desk ever again. 

\-- Not that _he_ would ever be under the desk again, either. Not when he was the Magnus!

Shockwave was sitting in Magnus' chair. He was too tall for it and his was way too small. But he pulled the chair back and spread his legs just like Magnus used to, and Sentinel's frame responded just like it used to, too, oral and valve lubricants gathering in anticipation. 

Shockwave tugged the leash, and it was suddenly painful to stand and stare. "On your knees...'Prime,'" Shockwave said, mockingly. 

Sentinel complied, stumbling down onto a very familiar position and staring at utterly unfamiliar legs. "You're not the Magnus," Sentinel said, stubbornly. "I am--!" 

Shockwave laughed and tugged the leash forward. "No," Shockwave replied, almost indulgently. His free hand teased Sentinel's right antennae and it was so, so much like Ultra used to do that Sentinel leaned forward and opened his mouth even as his optics prickled with tears. "'Prime' is the title for an Autobot spikesucker like you, Sentinel." 

"I was second-in-command! I was in the Elite guard--mmph!" Anything else Sentinel had to say was muffled into Shockwave's panel. 

"I know what you were," Shockwave said, grinding his panel against Sentinel's open mouth. "The Magnus was a fool to let you so close to power, just to sate his lusts. Fortunately, Decepticons are more...sensible." 

Sentinel's yell of rage was swallowed by static, and then muffled as Shockwave started to feed him his spike.

"Mmm," Shockwave said. "You do have your talents...yes, keep yelling like that." He took both of Sentinel's antennae between his claws, working them over with skill gained from many, many surveillance videos, to coax moans from Sentinel as his open mouth slid down the long, slender spike until Sentinel's chin hit Shockwave's aft. "But you do have your...uses. If you're good, maybe I will give my interface slave a fancy title after all."

Firm hands kept Sentinel from spitting the spike out to yell, so he bit down instead. 

Shockwave moaned. "Don't be afraid to use your teeth, little Autobot. I'm not as delicate as the Autobots you're used to." Shockwave groaned, enjoying the vibrations of Sentinel's vocalizer trying to yell against his spike, and pushed Sentinel's head downward to get in a little deeper. 

"If you're good, maybe I'll take you on the Magnus' desk. I know how much you enjoy that, my little Prime." 

Sentinel whimpered and swallowed around the spike, trying to think of better days, once the Decepticons were driven off and he was the Magnus. But all he could think of was the ache in his valve, and how the spike now teasing the depths of his intake would feel inside of him.


End file.
